Spill Your Secrets
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: She left me.  She's Gone.  You will leave me soon too.  Why prolong the inevitavle?  You will leave he will follow. HeeWuDuo


**Title- **Spill Your Secrets

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Characters- **Wufei, Duo

**Pairing-**HeeDuoWu

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- Shounei-ai... you have been warned.**

* * *

The setting was a dark one, quiet fitting for my tale. The sky over head cried down upon the world, soaking the city with its sorrows. The buildings casted dark shadows, bring the desolate corners to life. My lone figure sped down the sidewalk, the sounds of my well-worn sneakers splashing in the puddles my only company. I slunk down lifeless streets toward my only safe spot in this damned city.

My home.

I turned my key in the old, reliable lock. Pushing the door open a bit, I slid inside and closed the door behind me softly. I silently slipped the soggy shoes from my feet. Making to sneak for my hopefully vacant bedroom, I stepped away from the exit.

"Wufei?"

I started, whirling to face the other residents of our apartment, Heero and Duo. The other teens started at my oddly disheveled appearance cautiously.

"'Fei, what's up man?" Duo inquired. The Death piolet inched toward me. His held his hands before him as if in surrender. Did I look like such a skittish animal that he would find the need to be this hesitant?

I bowed low, shielding my expression from the other pilots. "I am retiring for the evening. Rest peacefully." Turning on a heel, I headed for my shared room.

"'Fei, what's the matter?" Duo asked again, stalking after me. His expression was drenched in concern I didn't want.

"Leave me be Duo." I murmured, hand resting on the cold brass knob. Why wouldn't they just go away?

The other pilot gripped my shoulder comfortingly. Warmth seeped into me as he attempted to turn me. "Wufei please, let us help. I'm sure we could-"

"You can not to anything!" I exploded, shutting my eyes hard. Make it go away. Make it stop. "You can not do anything you useless excuse for a pilot! Not everything in this world can with solved with a kiss and a hug. The world is a terrible place filled with **tons** of worthless people like you!"

Duo retracted his hand as if my being burned him. I would not be surprised if I did. It woul dbe better that way. "W-hat do you you mean 'Fei?"

"Exactly as I said, or has a hearing deficiency been added to your impairments in my absence." I hissed. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human-"

I froze as Heero's fist connected with the door beside my head. "Apologize Wufei." The Zero Piolet growled in my ear.

Turning the handle, I fled into the sanctuary of my room, shutting and locking the door quickly behind me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slid to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest. My back rested against the door as my head hung on my crossed arms. Duo pounded on the wood hard enough to splinter, jolting me with every hit. His words were thick with denial and concern.

"Wufei open up!"

"No, leave me be Street rat."

Concerned bled to anger in the course of a second. "What the fuck did you just- oh that's it!" Duo's heavy boots echoed on the hard woord floors as he stormed away.

One down, one to go.

"Move away from the door Wufei," A lining of frustration laced Heero's words. "You'll get hurt."

Heavy foot falls was my only other warning. The wood beside my head exploded, splinters coating the world as I rolled away. I jumped up and into a defensive crouch. The door burst open and Heero stalked to me. The Zero Pilot restrained my hands and held them to my chest in one experienced swoop. He dragged me to the bed and sat me on his lap as I fought.

"Release me you vile man! Let me go!" I screamed accusations at Heero as Duo entered.

Duo made a beeline for us. He straddled us both, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Heero released my hands in favor of enveloping us both in his own protecting embrace. The Gundam owners whispered inquires and reassurances in my ears as Duo rocked us gently. I thrashed as well I could with my hands trapped between Duo and I's torsos. I was trapped in my hysteria.

"Let me go damnit! Leave me alone! Let me go!" I exclaimed, closeing my eyes tightly to fight off the sting. Salty tears trailed down my cheeks. "Why will you not leave me!"

Duo's grasp around my form tightened as he frowned. The Deathsythe owner littered my face with kisses, sticking straight to his beliefs despite my words. "What happened Wufei."

"She's gone..." I mumbled, resting my head on Duo's shoulder as I gave in. "She left me..."

Both men stiffened. Duo's lips left my skin as his eyes searched mine. "Who's gone 'Fei?"

"...Sally... Sally is gone. Dead." I murmured, eyes downcast.

"What!" Duo exclaimed, purple eyes wide in disbelief. The soon clouded with his own pain for the fallen woman.

Heero kissed my neck comfortingly. Don not cry in front of them. You must remain strong. You will not show them your weakness again. I tell myself even as the tears leak from my eyes.

"Oh 'Fei," Duo and Heero hold me tightly as I grieve, wiping away my tears. "We're here 'Fei, We're here."

* * *

Hello Darlings. I have had this written since 12/2/09. I am insanely proud of it. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know what you thought :)

-I'll Be Your Lie


End file.
